Midnight kiss
by yisicullen25
Summary: one-shot Edward estaba completamente enamorado de Bella sin que ella lo supiera pero todo lo que siente lo dira en Año nuevo con el beso de medianoche.


Midnight kiss

**Edward pov**

_26 de diciembre 2013_

Me encontraba aburrido en mi apartamento haciendo _zapping _en la televisión en busca de algo para ver, pero cada canal que ponía era una película romántica o de navidad. Bueno que esperaba si estábamos en diciembre la época del amor y la familia.

La razón de mi aburrimiento tiene un solo nombre: Tanya mi novia- _mejor dicho ex novia. _ Hace unos días yo estaba muy feliz tenía una novia que me amaba-_o eso pensaba yo- _yo creía que me amaba y que era la indicada. Que giros da la vida ¿no creen?

Sin encontrar nada que ver apague la televisión y decidí salir a caminar un poco. Agarre mi chaqueta y salí del departamento.

Camine por un rato por el Rockefeller center viendo a las personas tomarle fotos al hermoso árbol. Seguí caminando si un lugar en mente donde ir tratando de despejar mi mente, pero no podía, para mejorar las hacia un frio horrible y estaba empezando a nevar; debí haber agarrado algo mas abrigado ya que solo tenia la chaqueta de cuero.

No muy lejos de donde estaba había una cafetería y entre en ella. Sacudí la nieve de mi pelo y de la chaqueta, el lugar estaba medio lleno por lo que me senté en la barra y ordene un café caliente.

La amable señora me entrego la taza de café y luego se retiro. Me quede mirando la taza un largo rato recordando, no podía creer que Tanya me haya echo eso y lo peor de todo fue que lo negó, cuando yo la había visto con ese tal James en parque para luego ir a su departamento.

Bueno ahora si Alice me diría te lo dije.

Mi familia le agradaba mucho Tanya en especial a Alice, después de un tiempo aceptaron mi relación, pero Alice siempre la odio me dijo que algún día me daría cuenta de la clase de persona que era Tanya.

Sono la campanilla de la entrada sacándome de mis pensamientos, entonces la vi.

Era una muchacha de pelo color caoba que cai en cascada por su espalda y tenia un poco de nieve, sus ojos de un profundo chocolate en los cuales te podía perder, figura delgada pero con sus curvas. Era hermosa.

Saludo a la señora del mostrador y se sentó en una mesa junto a la ventana que tenia vista hacia un pequeño parque.

Todo el tiempo que estuve en la cafetería me dedique a mirarla, de reojo, si no se daría cuenta y se asustaría, estaba leyendo tranquilamente mientras tomaba su taza de chocolate caliente, después de un rato miro su reloj y abrió los ojos como platos, agarro sus cosas y se fue. Mire el reloj y eran las 8:30 de la noche me había pasado toda la tarde mirándola.

Decidí que también era hora de irme, con la esperanza de encontrarla otra vez.

.

.

Así fue, el día siguiente después de que salí de la universidad me dirigi a la cafetería donde había visto a la hermosa chica y para mi sorpresa la encontré sentada junto a la ventana escribiendo esta vez.

Me senté en una mesa no muy lejos de donde estaba y saque mi libro para poder estudiar pero no podía concentrarme cuando ella estaba allí. Se veía hermosa cuando se mordía el labio pensando en que escribir, miraba por la ventana observando el parque ligeramente cubierto de nieve y volvía la vista a su cuaderno otra vez.

Y yo en vez de estar estudiando mi examen de mañana, la observaba sin que ella lo supiera.

Dios, reprobaría mañana.

.

.

.

Pasaron los días y yo iba a la cafetería todos los días después de la universidad solo a sentarme para ver a la hermosa chica, que sin que ella supiera había robado mi corazón. Sé que suena raro, no la conozco, pero desde que la vi me había capturado por completo; nadie me había hecho sentir así pero no podía evitarlo. La forma en la que se concentraba tanto cuando escribía, sus profundos ojos chocolates, su hermosa risa y su leve sonrojo.

Hubo mas de una ocasión en la que nuestras miradas se cruzaron y ella se sonrojaba. Pero nada más pasaba.

-Bella ya vámonos que es tarde-le dijo una muchacha de pelo rojizo y ojos verde.

-esta bien- recogieron sus cosas y se fueron.

_Bella_

Al fin sabia su nombre, un hermoso nombre pero no le hacía justicia comparado con su hermosura.

Tenía deseos de hablarle pero que le diría "_he estado todos estos días viéndote y pensé que si te gustaría salir conmigo" _se asustaría, además siendo tan hermosa debería tener novio.

.

.

.

_31 de diciembre 2013_

Hoy era víspera de año nuevo y hoy había quedado en ir con mis hermanos y sus parejas, Jasper y Rosalie, al evento de año nuevo en Times Square y nos íbamos a reunir en la cafetería.

Se estaban demorado pero no importaba ya que podía ver a _mi Bella, _esperen… dije mi Bella… a quien engaño _mi Bella. _Aunque sea para desearle feliz año nuevo y escuchar su melodiosa voz.

Como siempre estaba sentada junto a la ventana pero estaba con la chica de pelo rojizo y ojos verdes, supongo que debe ser su amiga, charlaban amenamente y debe vez en cuando se reían. Se percato de mi mirada y me sonrió y le devolví el gesto, su amiga se voltio a verme, le dijo algo y Bella se sonrojo.

-hermanito-escuche la chillona voz de Alice y me abrazo.

-hola Alice- la abrace.

-hermano ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?-me saludo Emmet.

-Emmet nos vimos ayer.

-si pero fue una eternidad Eddy-dijo con tono dramático.

Suspire odiaba ese nombre y es posible que Bella lo haiga escuchado porque escuche su risita.

Después llegaron Jasper y Rosalie, conversamos los 5 tranquilamente aunque me sentía raro cuando se ponían "cariñosos". Pero yo miraba a Bella al otro lado del local riendo con su amiga.

-¿Eddy a quien miras tanto?-pregunto Emmet percatándose de mi mirada.

-Emmet cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así-suspire- y no miro a nadie.

Todos miraron hacia donde Bella y Alice empezó a dar saltitos en su puesto.

-ella es la que te ha tenido toda la semana con esa sonrisa de tarado- dijo Emmet moviendo las cejas.

-cállate-le tire una servilleta.

- al fin Edward era hora que dejaras esa depresión-dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa.

-mi nueva cuñada-chillo Alice emocionada- se ve que es agradable ¿ya le has hablado?

-no he podido hacerlo.

-¿no has podido o no quieres?-dijo Alice.

-ganas no me faltan. Pero lo mas seguro es que tenga novio-dije tristemente.

-nunca vas a saberlo si no le hablas.

Estuve a punto de hacerlo pero Bella se iba ya con su amiga. Suspire frustrado.

Ya era nuestra hora de irnos antes de que no encontráramos lugar, antes de irme fui al baño y cuando ya iba a salir de la cafetería observe que en la mesa donde Bella se sentaba estaba su cuaderno. No lo pensé dos veces y lo agarre, cuando la vea se lo dare y será también una manera de acercarme.

.

Caminamos hasta el _Times Square, _el lugar estaba repleto de gente disfrutando de los artistas y su música, la mayoría de la gente tenia gorros o lentes que decían "feliz año nuevo" "2014"

Faltaba poco para la medianoche y todos estaban esperando el famoso _midnight kiss _o beso de medianoche.

Suspire. Ojala hubiera hablado antes con Bella.

_Ryan _Seacrest anuncio la cuenta regresiva de medianoche y todos empezaron a gritar la cuenta regresiva, yo miraba alrededor hasta que mi mirada se encontró con el hermoso cabello caoba de Bella. Con gran dificultad camine hacia ella ya que habia gente saltando.

-hola-le dije cuando llegue hacia ella.

-hola-dijo con una sonrisa y las mejillas sonrosadas.

-me llamo Edward creo que ya nos conocemos- le sonreí y ella me miro divertida- dejaste esto en la cafeteria y pensé que cuando te viera te lo entregaría bueno… te vi y…- le extendí el cuaderno.

-gracias-dijo con una sonrisa y su sonrojo aumento nos quedamos viendo fijamente un rato- asique atravesaste ese mar de gente solo para darme esto.

-9… 8…7…6…5...4

-también para darte esto- puse una mano en su mejilla y la acaricie.

- …3…2…1 ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!-gritaron.

Y presione mis labios con los de Bella, vi que se tenso por un momento, cuando me iba a separar de ella empezó a corresponder el beso. Y sentí morir en sus labios, nuestros labios se movían suavemente como una danza sincronizada, la sujete por la cintura y la acerque más a mí, Bella rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y profundizamos el beso. Continuamos el beso hasta que nos separamos por falta de oxigeno.

Ella abrió lentamente los ojos y junte nuestras frentes, mientras recuperábamos el aliento. Estaba toda sonrojada, los dos con una sonrisa y yo todavía la tenía rodeada por la cintura apretada hacia mi, protegiéndonos del frio y la nieve que empezaba a caer.

-no sabes cuanto he esperado este beso-susurre en sus labios.

-me alegra que no lo olvidaras-susurro con una sonrisa.

-ni yo-la volvi a besar.

-creo que alguien nos mira Eddy-dijo con riendo.

Segui su mirada y me encontré con los chicos mirándonos con una sonrisa. Y al otro lado estaba su amiga saltando mientras un muchacho rubio la sujetaba de la cintura.

-creo que será mejor que te presente con mis hermanos.

Caminamos de vuelta hacia donde Alice y los demás, bueno supongo que empezaremos el año con algo bueno.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Que mejor manera de despedir el año que con un fic. **

**Espero que les haiga gustado. Siempre habia querido escribir un fic de esta tradición que tienen ya que para mi es muy hermosa .**

**¡feilz año nuevo!**


End file.
